1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting element unit and a method for manufacturing the same, and a light emitting element package and an illuminating device including the light emitting element.
2. Description of Related Art
A known semiconductor light emitting device is disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1. The semiconductor light emitting device includes a light emitting element, a zener diode that supports the light emitting element and is larger in size than the light emitting element, a mount portion having a bottom wall supporting the zener diode and a side wall standing from the bottom wall along the side surfaces of the light emitting element, a resin mold filled from the bottom portion of the mount portion to a portion near the lower end of the light emitting element, and an epoxy resin sealing the whole of these.
In the semiconductor light emitting device described in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. H11-289110), light emitted from the peripheral surface of the light emitting element is reflected by the upper surface of the resin mold, and the reflected light is reflected by the side wall of the cone-shaped mount portion. Accordingly, light from the peripheral surface of the light emitting element is collected as light in the same direction as the emitting direction of light from a principal light extracting surface.